Cicatrices de amor
by Rayo Poetisa Scheherazade
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une. Touya Kinomoto era un chico que amaba demasiado, pero el destino siempre estaba en contra de su amor; hasta que llega alguien que llega a romper sus esquemas y a enseñarle a amar una vez mas.


Cicatrices de amor

_Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une._  
Touya Kinomoto era un chico que amaba demasiado, pero el destino siempre estaba en contra de su amor; hasta que llega alguien que llega a romper sus esquemas y a enseñarle a amar una vez mas

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Car Captor no son míos, son de las CLAMP, pero algunos de los personajes que salgan son producto de mi loca cabeza.

-Un San Valentín más... aquí - suspiró Touya Kinomoto, odiaba tanto ese día y siempre lo recordaba con tanto odio... por alguna razón odiaba ver a las parejas caminando, regalando cosas, dando besos y todo el mundo parecía acaramelado; por alguna razón el destino siempre se oponía a su amor y a su felicidad y obviamente estaba furioso con Cupido.

Y es que su historia de amor no era un cuento de hadas ni mucho menos; incluso a veces pensaba que su destino era sufrir por amor.  
Primero ella, Kaho Mizuki; el nunca lloró cuando ella se fue, pero tampoco quiso verla o buscarla después, sentía rencor porque ella no fue capaz de dejar su oportunidad de viajar, y lo dejó. Y el la dejo en el pasado con un beso que jamás olvidó.

Luego El, Yukito Tsukishiro, lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, y con el tiempo surgió una atracción y luego un cariño más profundo del que siente un amigo por otro amigo. Y aunque Yukito también lo quería, eso nunca pudo ser.

Y después llegó una chica Mas, Hanna Hamada, con ella pudo compartir infinitos momentos de felicidad, hasta que un trágico 14 de febrero la perdió en un accidente.

-Ojalá me hubiera muerto yo en vez de ella.- siempre pensaba. Pero asi no le devolvería la vida.

-Pero Hoy no estoy dispuesto a sufrir más, es la última vez que veo pasar un 14 de febrero mas- Y decidido tomó las llaves del automóvil, encendió la radio y sin conocer la canción se puso a cantar:  
"Cupid´s demanding back his arrow"*

Sólo quería pisar el pedal e irse lejos, lejos. en cualquier momento se iría a estampar y le pondría fin a su dolor.  
Y en eso, detuvo el auto de repente, se bajó y comenzó a caminar. Llegó a un puente y subió. Estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo cuando a lo lejos una chica lo observaba y derramaba una lagrima por él; su nombre era Nakuru Akizuki y era la hermana de uno de los amigos del muchacho, y siempre lo observaba desde el silencio, con mirada de amor.  
Quizá fue una coincidencia del destino y la chica corrió hacia donde estaba el y le dijo:

-Por favor no lo hagas

-Y tu quien eres como para impedírmelo, no sabes todo el dolor que he sufrido, solo quiero dejar de sufrir.

-Se que tal vez no soy nadie, pero no es la forma de hacer esto, y quizá pienses que estoy loca, pero prefiero que me consideres loca y no que después el remordimiento este en mi conciencia por no evitar tu muerte; y aunque no se tus problemas o tu dolor haré lo posible por ayudarte.

-Touya lo pensó... Aguardó un momento y estaba intentando articular palabra cuando ella habló

-déjame ayudarte por favor

-No podrás, son problemas de amor, son cicatrices de amor.

-Déjame ayudarte, quizá no sea la misma persona, pero déjame ayudarte y curaré tus heridas llenándolas de amor.

Había una magia en la voz de ella que lo convenció de desistir de su idea.

-Lo intentaré.

Y así su vida comenzó a cambiar… mas bien comenzó de nuevo. Obviamente las cosas no fueron fáciles, Touya a veces tenía pesadillas, pero Nakuru siempre estaba a su lado para consolarlo.

Touya a veces se preguntaba "¿encontraré la salvación en los brazos del amor"* pero recordaba que eso si era posible, porque si el amor en la persona de Nakuru no hubiera llegado, ¿quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con él? El amor le dio una nueva oportunidad al lado de Nakuru, y ella sería paciente y lo amaría tanto para poder curar sus cicatrices, el caino era largo y difícil, pero teniéndose el uno al otro y con amor superarían todo.

hola, aqui les traigo una nueva historia, feliz san valentin...

* Cupid´s demanding back his arrow: Cupido exige de regreso su flecha... Esta frase es de la cancion "**lost stars**" de Adam Levine o de Keira Knightley

* when I found salvation in the arms of love? : Encontraré la salvacion en los brazos del amor?... Esta frase es de la cancion " **first day of my life**" de Melanie C


End file.
